Happily Never After
by Colafangirl93
Summary: Sequel to Who Knew Ninjas Clubbed! The Akatsuki and the C-girls live a great life until one drastic event changes it all. To fix things the C-girls have to deal with an experimental jutsu almost nobody have tried before. Will they manage to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay! I actually made a sequel! Just so you know when the story takes place it has skipped two years since you last met the characters in Who Knew Ninjas Clubbed

Vilde: Jeez! They understand that! They're not stupid -.-

Julie: Riiiight…

Vilde: Are you hinting to something Cookie?

Julie: No duuh! Hidan is like just as stupid as Gai…

Hidan: Shut the fuck up! What the fuck do you mean when you say just as stupid as Gai?

Julie and Vilde: Nooooothing

Hidan (lots of loud swearing)

Me: Riiiight…now will anyone of you just do the disclaimer /claimer-thingy when you are here?

Hidan: Fuck no!

Me: Good. You're volunteering

Julie and Vilde: *snickering evilly*

Hidan: Fuck! Colafangirl93 doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto…she does however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and Hisako…who the fuck is Hisako?

Me: You'll find out sooner or later…

Hidan: Fucking bitch. She also owns the fucking plot of this story…fucking happy now?

Me: Yup! Go sacrifice someone to Jashin or something…

**Happily never after**

- Sequel to"Who Knew Ninjas Clubbed"

Chapter 1: Idyllic Family

"You fucking retarded kid! Give me my fucking hair gel back!" Hidan shouted while running after a giggling 1-year and 4 months old girl. She looked a bit like her father.

So young she was already quite muscular. She had silver hair that reached down on her back. Her eyes were hazel-brown; a lighter version of her moms dark brown eyes.

Anne ran after Hidan and their kid. It was a perfectly normal day. Julie and Vilde had an effect on her…and that was not good.

Julie and Vilde were snickering evilly in a corner. Anne shot them a death glare before she snapped the little child into her arms; just in time.

Hidan was halfway done setting a new record in how many times you can use the word fuck and bitch in a sentence. Anne sent Hidan a warning look before she said to her daughter: "If you don't stop stealing your daddy's things Hisako I swear that you won't get any chocolate in 2 weeks!"

Hisako's eyes went round with shock before she started crying like crazy. Sulking she said: "I…can't…fucking…live…without chocolate mom!" She was good at talking, when she didn't swear, something she did all the time.

"I thought your mom had fucking told you to not say fuck Hisako?" Hidan exclaimed.

"But dad…you say fuck all the time!"

"No! I fucking don't!"

"Will you fucking chill?" Anne said annoyed.

Julie and Vilde sweatdropped. Hidan took a deep breath and tried to calm down before he stroked Anne's cheek and said: "You look sexy when you are angry babe!"

Anne smirked a bit. As they kissed their daughter stuck her tongue out at them in disgust and said: "Eeeeew…mommy and daddy that's fucking disgusting". Anne and Hidan parted and chuckled a bit.

Deidara chuckled as well. He had just entered the room and approached Julie from behind. He snuck his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

Hisako squealed in delight when she saw Deidara. Deidara smiled at her as well. Except the fact that he was telling her adult jokes sometimes he would have been a good father.

"Dei-Dei?" she said.

"Yeah?" Deidara said smirking against Julie's neck.

"Make a bird please?" Hisako said. She could be really cute when she wanted to and when she watched the language.

Deidara chuckled a bit and made a bird of clay. It was a beautiful little bird. Hisako's eyes went round as he gave it to her. She smiled widely in excitement.

Hisako didn't find anything weird in their house. Who would when you have friends in the Akatsuki like one shark-dude, a plant-dude and a money obsessed scarface. To top it all she had a psycho Jashinist as father.

She had accepted Deidara's mouths on his hands and found them very fascinating. To Hidan's annoyance and Anne's relief she hadn't had the same interest for Jashin and his religion. Anne had banned Hidan from showing her his ritual.

Deidara went back to Julie while smirking and said: "So you wanna go upstairs un?" Julie smirked and started pulling Deidara with her.

Vilde and Anne, with Hisako on her lap, sat a bit resigned down in the couch. They had the same thought: "Here we go again…"

After while loud moans started coming from upstairs. Hisako got a curious look on her face and tugged Anne's long braid as she asked: "Mommy. What are Dei-Dei and Cookie doing?"

Anne scratched the back of her head trying to avoid that question once again. It was a habit in the hideout. Someone got a little too noisy and Hisako started asking questions. "Eh they're …eh making birds!"

Hidan rolled his eyes at her answer and sat down next to her. He ruffled Hisako's hair and said: "They're fucking okay?" Anne sent him death glares.

Vilde was almost doubled off laughing next to her. Hisako got a curious look before she looked annoyed at her father and said: "But dad…I don't fucking know what fucking means!"

"Watch your language Hisako" Kisame said. He had just entered the room.

He looked at Hidan and said: "It's a meeting now. Have you seen Kakuzu?"

Hidan looked annoyed and mumbled something about a fucking waste of time before he said: "No. I'm sure he is counting his fucking money somewhere!"

Hidan stood up from the couch. He patted Hisako's head and kissed Anne before he left. Hisako shouted after him: "Next time you'll tell me what fuck means dad!"

Vilde howled in laughter beside Anne who was currently sending her BFF death glares. Being a mother was certainly a full time job, but when she looked down at her kid, her silver hair and her hazel-brown eyes a warm feeling spread in her body making it totally worth it.

**That was the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Hidan was maybe a bit OOC…hope you don't kill me for that or let Sasori make a puppet out of me…*crept out***


	2. Chapter 2

Me: New chapter! Ya-

Sakura: If you say yay I'll punch you

Me: *scared* Eh…sure I won't say it then. What are you doing here Sakura?

Sakura: I came to give you some of my famous "medicine balls"…you must be exhausted

Me: Oh thanks! That's sweet of you! Will you do the disclaimer/claimer for me?

Sakura: Hell yeah! The author of this story doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto…she does however own Julie, Anne, Vilde, Hisako and the plot of this story! Hell yeah! Wait…do I get to be in one of the chapters?

Me: Eh…no…not really

Sakura: *flexes muscles in right arm preparing to punch the author* What did you say?!

Me: *flies into the wall hit by Sakura's punch* Ouch! Eh…enjoy the new chapter guys…

Chapter 2: Meeting

"Fuck! I don't want to go on a mission. I and my melon fudge had plans for tonight!" Hidan said growling.

Pein had announced that Hidan and Kakuzu were going on a mission. It was an S-ranged mission with danger for getting killed. Since Hidan and Kakuzu were immortal they were a natural choice.

"Shut it Hidan. You're only wasting time!" Kakuzu said annoyed.

Pein gave Hidan death glares shutting him up before he went on with the meeting.

Julie, Vilde and Anne were busy at the kitchen eating chocolate, drinking coke and gossiping. Hisako was already asleep in her room.

Just to annoy Pein Hidan and Anne had chosen the room next to Pein and Konan's to be Hisako's room. They had moved to a bigger house a half year ago. Deidara shared room with Julie, Itachi with Vilde, Pein with Konan and Hidan with Anne. The rest had one-person-rooms.

While Julie said something very random Itachi approached Vilde from behind kissing her hair causing Vilde to almost choke on her chocolate.

Julie and Anne laughed like some maniacs at something one of them had said but Vilde ignored them. The reason was currently kissing her neck; Itachi Uchiha.

Anne heard some cursing upstairs and looked resigned. She left the room cursing quietly.

Julie just shook her head and said: "Trouble in paradise I guess!"

Kisame who had just entered the room snorted in laughter. "Nice one!" he said approvingly and high-fived with her.

Vilde and Itachi sweatdropped.

The sight Anne met when she walked into the room was an angry and shirtless Hidan walking around packing his stuff while kicking and hitting everything in sight…and cursing of course.

Anne bit her lip to not laugh and approached him from behind wrapping her hands around her waist while snuggling her face into his back; she was like 17 cm lower than him. Hidan froze before he tried to break free from her grip …and failed.

"Fuck. I'm really starting to regret that I did exercises with you to build up your fucking biceps…" Hidan said pissed. Anne chuckled and let him go.

Hidan sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Anne sat down next to him and leaned against him causing him to wrap one arm around her and put his lips on the top of her head.

They sat like that for a while before someone knocked on the door and said: "Get your slow ass out here Hidan. We have a mission to do. Let's make some money!"

Hidan looked annoyed and shouted back: "Will you shut the fuck up? Jeez! Motherfucking moneyfucker!"

Kakuzu made an angry sound outside the door and said: "Says the religious bitch!"

Anne bit her lip so it started to bleed to hold back her laughter. Hidan shot her a death glare before he made an unexpected move causing Anne to lay pinned to the bed under him.

Anne gasped as he bent down to kiss her. Their lips met in a tender and passionate kiss. They twinned tongues for a while until Hidan pulled away. He smirked when he saw the longing look in her brown eyes. He kissed her quickly and said: "Wait for me when I come back. It won't take long time to sacrifice those idiots!"

Anne mentally rolled her eyes but got worried and said: "Just don't underestimate them? Take care"

Hidan smirked a bit and cocked and eyebrow. Anne pulled his face down on height with hers and said: "For me? You know I love you. I can't bear losing you"

Hidan kissed her once more and said: "I'm immortal. If I could die I seriously wish those bitches would kill me".

Anne sighed and said: "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah whatever…I fucking know" he said and walked out of the room leaving Anne smiling. He had never been able to say I love you, it wasn't his thing.

**Please review and tell me how I did! Reviews for me are like pain for Hidan…just fucking fantastic :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay new chapter already. I wrote a lot today actually :D

Pein: Stop bragging yourself. Only leaders get to do that!

Me: But I am the leader! Just read at this paper

Pein: Right. As if I believe that. Let me see it!

…

Pein: Hahah…you don't own any Naruto characters. I own the Akatsuki! Wait a second…holy Pein! It's actually true! You own Vilde, Anne, Julie and Hisako…and obviously the plot of this story. Hmph! I'm still moe powerful… *walks away pissed*

Me: Muawhahahah…now I demand you to enjoy this chapter as the leader of this story…and review!

Chapter 3: Complications & a life-changing decision

Vilde laid on the bed with Itachi on the top of her. It had become quite a habit for them. Vilde suddenly smirked smug. Itachi noticed and said: "What?"

Vilde wrapped her legs around his waist and said: "This time I wanna be on top!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes a bit before he rolled around so Vilde was on top of him. Vilde looked smug as she bent down to kiss him.

Their lips moved feverishly against each other. Vilde moaned as Itachis tongue explored her mouth. She could feel his warm breath against hers…his skin against her.

Vilde let her finger trail downwards his abs making Itachi groan in pleasure as her hand touched a quite sensitive spot on his pants. Vilde quickly removed the last pieces of clothing they both had…which were few.

Downstairs Deidara and Sasori were cooking dinner. Julie and Anne had made Sasori boil the water instruction him to not turn the heat onto more than the lowest level. This all made it take a long time.

What Sasori didn't know was that Julie and Anne had poured several ice cubes into the water to make it boil even slower…if possible that was.

Deidara had been delegated the task to chop some meat and vegetables. Sasori had been waiting for the water to boil for like 15 minutes when he exploded. "I HATE WAITING! WHY DID I GET THE SLOWEST JOB?"

Anne and Julie chuckled evilly; Anne in an Orochimaru-style that still, after 2 years, crept everyone out. "Because Deidara is smarter than you!" Julie exclaimed looking evilly.

Deidara smirked. He had finished his job in 5 minutes. Sasori gave them all death glares and walked out of the room muttering something about turning someone into puppets… Deidara, Julie and Anne high-fived and laughed.

Their laughter silenced when Pein came in looking serious…eh more serious than he usually did. Anne suddenly looked crushed as she said: "It's Hidan isn't it?" Pein just nodded.

Anne felt her knees weaken and she fell down on the with her hand grasping over the place her heart should have been. She let out a loud scream of agony. It felt for her like her heart had fallen down to the bottom of her stomach.

Suddenly big drops were pouring down her face …running down her chin soaking the carpet at the floor. Julie went to her BFF and pulled her up to put her on a chair. She then put an arm around her in a comforting way.

Pein looked like he didn't know what to do. Deidara looked at Pein and said a bit confused: "But I thought Hidan couldn't die un?"

Pein shrugged and said: "Basically he isn't dead, but he is, according to some sources, blown into pieces and buried somewhere underground. The big problems are that we don't know where he is…something that means that if we are going to look for him we have to split up in teams and since both Kakuzu and Hidan are missing we don't have enough members to do that…"

Anne sobbed loudly. Julie looked sad; she had really started to like Hidan and Kakuzu…in a friendly way of course.

They sat like that a long while. Other Akatsukimembers had started entering the kitchen as well and many of them tried to comfort Anne with a sentence or two. The last people who entered the room were Vilde and Itachi.

Vilde smiled and Itachi looked almost happy until they saw the looks on everyone's faces. "What happened?" Vilde asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are dead un" Deidara said.

Vilde ran over to Anne and hugged her. Yes, hugged her and she hated hugs and other types of physical contact unless it was Itachi.

"Well basically Hidan isn't dead…he is blown to pieces somewhere" Kisame added and received death glares from several people as this made Anne sob even harder.

"I had the feeling of that this was going to happen when they didn't return last week…" Anne mumbled.

A minute later everyone jumped in surprise as Anne knocked her hand the hardest she could in the table causing the table to get ruined. "I FUCKING REFUSE GIVING UP ON HIM! SEND ME TO GET HIM PEIN! I WILL SAVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I FUCKING DIE! IF I FUCKING LOSE MY HEAD I WILL DIG HIM OUT WITH MY TEETH!"

"There might be one solution to that problem…it's an experimental everlasting jutsu developed in-" Pein started.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what the jutsu is!" Anne said angrily.

"Well it's a jutsu that will turn you into ninjas!"

Anne smiled widely and clapped her fists together. "Yes! Turn us into ninjas!"

Pein looked skeptical for once sake. "Pleeeease…pretty please with Konan on top?" Julie said pleading him.

Pein looked affected by the puppy dog eyes as he answered: "Eh…okay. I'll try. I can't promise that it'll work"

"I'm sure it will. You're one of the most powerful shinobis in history Pein. That speaks for itself!" Anne said.

When she realized that she had just given Pein a big compliment she looked horrified. Julie and Vilde shot her death glares. Pein smirked in an "I'm-the-leader-bitches-way".

Anne had a hard time sleeping that night. The big bed felt empty without Hidan in it. The feeling of not knowing if she'd ever get him back made her feel like thousand needles were stuck in her heart in slow motion.

After a while she had gotten Hisako at her room and placed her in the bed next to her. Hisako had opened her hazel eyes wide-open and said: "Mommy where is daddy? He has been gone for a long time now!"

Anne had bit her lip to hold back the tears and answered: "Daddy is on a mission. He is late because he got stranded on a beach, but mama is going to get him"

Hisako had looked a bit excited before she got a sad look on her face: "I miss stealing his hair gel"

Anne had kissed her and Hidans daughter head and said: "I miss him too cutiepie, but we just have to wait!"

Hisako had huffed before she felled asleep in her mother arms.

Later when Anne was sure Hisako was asleep she let the tears fall. When they first started to pour it was hard to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: New chapter! Hurray!

*loud cursing*

Me: Hidan?!

Random alcoholic: "Nooo heheheh *hiccup* Pothead!

Me: Whaaaat the fuck? A pothead?

Random alcoholic: "Heheheh…noooo…a dino…*hiccup*…saur

Me: *laughing like crazy* riiiight…now get out

Random alcoholic: "'Kay * Hiccup*

…

Me: I'll guess I will do everything myself today. I do not own any Naruto characters, I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and Hisako. Now please enjoy and review…and be careful with alcohol kids. Hiccup is a dangerous thing…not that that has anything to do with the chapter

Chapter 4: The Experimental Jutsu

"Cookie you need to wake up!" Anne yelled in her friend's ear while shaking her with one arm carrying Hisako in the other.

Deidara laid next to her looking annoyed. "What's up Dei?" Anne asked.

"Will you just shut up and let us sleep longer un?"

Anne snickered evilly and shouted the loudest she could: "COOKIE! WAKE UP!"

Julie woke up and shot her friend death glares. Hisako laughed and said: "That was funny! Let's do it again!"

Julie growled and buried her head in the pillow again. Anne sighed and said while walking out of the room: "Okay then. No chocolate for you …I'll just go eat the last piece!"

In one swish Julie was down in the kitchen. Anne rolled her eyes. Deidara sweatdropped. Hisako started whining about chocolate. Just as the C-girls she had developed a true loving for chocolate to the Akatsukis disappointment.

Pein walked quickly back and forth in front of the three girls. Julie, Vilde and Anne sat on the sofa all looking a bit like zombies; it was early.

Anne had forced Kisame to take Hisako for a trip in the park and for some ice cream. Kisame had gladly accepted it.

"Give it to us Pein!" Vilde said causing Konan to send her death glares. Vilde snickered a bit. Julie hit her. She had a habit of hitting people all the time. A bad habit.

"Just to make it clear; you are willing to risk your own lives on this jutsu to save Hidan? There is no hope for Kakuzu"

Anne narrowed her eyes and shouted: "Hell yeah!" Julie, Vilde and Pein narrowed their eyes at her causing Anne to smile a bit and say in an almost whispering voice: "I mean…hell yeah"

Vilde and Julie sweatdropped. "Okay. I and Konan will use a powerful jutsu on you that are supposed to make you ninjas. Then we have to find what element you have the preferment for. Then you have to work like never before. Its hard work and I won't let anyone give up when you first have started! Is that clear?"

"Yes! You can trust in us!" Anne shouted a bit too loud again. This time she didn't bother apologizing.

"Anne you'll go first!" Konan said.

"No way! That's so unfair! I want to be first!" Julie said shooting daggers at Anne and Konan.

Anne stuck her tongue out at her and stepped towards Pein and Konan. She took a deep breath and said: "Okay. Start that fucking technique will you?"

Pein mentally rolled his eyes and said: "You truly were ...eh I mean are Hidans girlfriend aren't you" Anne shrugged and smiled a bit at a memory…

_Anne stared at Hidan. He looked thoughtful where he laid in her be. Anne placed herself with her head on Hidans chest and said: "What are you thinking about?" _

"_None of your fucking business!" he snapped back at her. _

_Anne narrowed her eyes and stroked a hair away from his face as she said: "Don't take that tone to me. I know that look. You're actually thinking about something" _

"_Hnn…wait! What do you mean by the actually thinking about something bullshit?!" _

_Anne chuckled a bit and cuddled against his chest before she said: "I mean you have deeper thoughts than usual" _

_Hidan looked offended and pissed but didn't say anything. He looked down at her. They had been friends with benefits for a long time, even though they had been forced to take a break the last months of Anne's pregnancy._

_Her stomach was slim again. Hisako was a few months old. Hidan had felt some kind of warm feeling inside him when he had seen his child for the first time. Their child. Anne had been exhausted many days after. _

"_Hidan?" Anne said carefully. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_How do you feel about me?" _

"_You're hot sexy!" he said crawling away from answering that question. The one question he didn't want to answer. _

_Anne rolled her eyes a bit before she looked him directly into his eyes, those violet eyes of his which at that moment stared back into her brown. "I love you Hidan! Do you love me?" _

_Hidan quickly looked another way and said: "Whatever" _

_Still Anne could see him blush in the moonlight; she knew that their relationship had taken a step longer. _

"Yeah! I truly am. Now back to the jutsu" Anne said still smiling.

Pein narrowed his eyes in concentration and waved Konan closer. They twinned their hands together in some weird hand seals and pointed their hands against Anne. As they said "Chikara Ninja no Jutsu" colorful lights and dust appeared in the air and surrounded Anne.

Anne twitched in pain. It was a painful jutsu. It was obviously painful for the users as well. Konan bit her lip hard to not show any affection, but you could still see the pain in her eyes. Pein looked impassive and concentrated. Julie and Vilde stared wide-eyed at the event in front of them.

After a half hour or so Anne collapsed on the floor cold sweating and panting like crazy. Pein and Konan were breathing uneven as well.

"So do you feel any different?" Vilde said excited.

"Exhausted" Anne said and chuckled weakly. She stood up and collapsed into one of the chairs.

An hour later Julie, Vilde, Konan and Pein were also laying spread around in random places in the room truly exhausted. It was quiet for a long time until…

"GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER!" Julie shrieked. Hisako had jumped onto her stomach. Anne shot Julie a death glare and snapped Hisako before Julie ate her or something.

Luckily Kisame shouted that dinner was ready then. He was actually a very good chief, but refused to make sushi of some reason.

"I think you need to rest now girls. I and Konan need to do so. We'll find your elements tomorrow and check if the jutsu have worked at all" Pein said.

The girls nodded understanding. Suddenly Vilde burst out laughing. The rest of the Akatsuki and Hisako looked weirdly at her. She was holding up a pickle and said: "Naaaw poor you Icky Ocky. Who chopped IT off? I would like to pay that person 100 kg of chocolate!"

Anne and Julie burst out laughing as well. Hisako chuckled in delight and said: "You guys are so fucking funnyyyyy!"

Anne didn't even bother getting mad about her daughters cursing, she was too busy laughing. The rest of the Akatsuki looked weirdly at them before Deidara asked: "What's so funny un? Who is Icky Ocky?"

"That's our nickname for Orochimaru" Julie exclaimed still laughing. Pein, Sasori and Itachi all choked on their beverages.

"Just another perverted joke hmm?" Deidara asked and snickered a bit.

"Yup!" Vilde said and laughed some more.

Anne wasn't laughing anymore. She had reached her limit at how happy she could feel under the circumstances.

She smiled weakly. She felt a bit happy; they were one step closer at getting Hidan back. Joking and laughing with her friends again felt good. Still the hole in her chest wasn't healed yet and couldn't be healed unless she got her Hidan back.

Konan patted her on the shoulder and smiled. "We'll get him back. You'll see"

Julie smiled at something and said: "Yeah! He is probably lying underground now cursing like hell!"

Anne smiled a bit at the thought. She had missed his cursing; it was an important part of him. Of them.

**I hope Orochimaru doesn't kill me if he reads this…well tell me how you liked the chapter will yah? Next chapter will be more exciting I think. I will give Anne, Julie and Vilde different strengths and jutsus to learn…not to mention different elements. Hurray! :D I'm trying my very best to not make these chapters clichés, but it's kind of hard. Sorry about that. Just to say it again; please review! I L-O-V-E reviews more than Pein love piercings! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Guess who I have invited guys? It's Tsunade!

Tsunade: Hmm! This chapter is about elements which better be a subject you all know something about! *Flexing muscles*

Me: *Crept Out* Sure we all know everything about elements!

Tsunade: Good! Now Shizune go get my papers!

Shizune: Hai!

Tsunade: Colafangirl93 doesn't own any characters from Naruto. She does however own Vilde, Julie, Anne and Hisako. Hmm does she think she is a hokage or something over this plot? The paper says that she owns the plot too…

Me: Eh…I'm not old enough to become a hokage

Shizune: *Shaking head side to side in worry*

Tsunade: *Jumping up and hitting me with so much power that I hit the wall in my neighbor's house, thirty meters away* DID YOU CALL ME OLD?!!!!!!!

Me: *Raising my head and shaking it in fear* Nooonooo I didn't. Please don't kill me…

Tsunade: Hmm…

Shizune: *Breathing in relief*

Chapter 5: Elements

"I'm exhausted!" Julie said while breathing heavily on the floor.

"Finding your element isn't supposed to be so hard hmm" Deidara said looking curious and confused.

"Shut it Blondie!" Vilde shrieked angrily.

"It's still early hmm" Anne said. Julie rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Okay let's take a short break before we start again. We have to get more chakra papers anyway" Pein said in a serious tone.

The three girls looked at each other with eager looks and shouted synchronized: "CHOCOLATETIME!"

Hisako, who had currently been asleep in Konan's arms, woke up and smiled widely as she said: "Hisako wants chocolate too!"

Anne kissed her head and said: "Sure!"

Julie pouted and said: "I don't share chocolate with anyone!"

"No…you take others chocolate instead…" Vilde and Anne muttered bitterly.

Julie smiled innocently and said: "Noooooooo I don't"

Vilde and Anne rolled their eyes and said with as much sarcasm as they could handle: "Suuuuure you don't!"

"Think if our elements could have been chocolate guys?" Anne said looking like she had seen Hidan shirtless or something. Julie and Vilde got dreamy looks on their faces. Deidara chuckled causing Julie to snap out of her dreamy coma and into another one.

A huge amount of chocolate later the three girls were standing on the floor again holding a piece of paper in their hand.

Vilde licked her lower lip in concentration. Julie huffed and looked resigned. Anne started cursing.

Suddenly Julie felt someone grabbing the hand she was holding the chakra paper in, stabilizing it. "Make your chakra flow through it un"

Julie started breathing uneven. "It's kind of hard when you're making me lose my concentration all the time" she said.

Deidara chuckled and kissed her neck before he went to play a game with Hisako, who was pouting and cursing by the door. Anne sent her daughter some warning glances before she said: "Make your chakra flow through it huh?"

Pein nodded quickly confirming that what Deidara had said was right. Suddenly Vilde started laughing the way she always she did when she thought about something perverted. "Heheh…it's wet…the paper is wet!"

Julie sweatdropped and said: "Just like you are every time you're with Itachi" Vilde shot her daggers.

Anne looked really excited and said: "Wow! You really made it Crazy! Not that I didn't expect you too!"

"Good job!" Itachi said and kissed Vilde.

"Looks like your element is water" Pein said seriously.

"I guess you'll be training with me then" Kisame said and smiled friendly to Vilde.

Vilde smiled widely and said: "Yup!" Julie and Anne were currently having a staring contest where both tried their hardest not to be the last one to make it. At the same time the said: "Yay!"

Anne's paper had turned to dirt and Julie's had crumpled up. Then they turned to each other and said: "I was first!"

"Chill girls. You were at the same time…but I was first!" Vilde said grinning cockily. Anne and Julie shot her daggers.

"I guess you'll be working together with me then un; since you are earth element yeah" Deidara said to Anne causing Julie to send them both death glares. Deidara hurried to hug Julie while Anne stood howling with laughter at her jealous best friend.

"You'll be training with Pein Julie, since he is the only one with lightning element after Kakuzu passed away" Konan said.

"Kisame, you'll be training both Vilde and Anne when they have gotten better so that they can manage a combo attack where you combine earth and water element" Pein said. Kisame grinned and high-fived with the two girls.

"Let's rest for the rest of the day. I'm exhausted and the clock is 6 pm already" Julie said.

Vilde nodded in agreement and grabbed Itachi's hand giving him a hint towards what they could do the rest of the day. Anne shook her head, flexed her fist and said determined: "No! I'll keep training!"

Vilde had already run out of the room with Itachi, Julie was already on gone with Deidara. Anne sighed and sat down in the couch resigned.

"I really would have trained with you but I have an important report to do. Kisame has promised me to help me since I need his information on this report. Since there are no other earth-element-users in the house at the moment I suggest you take a break"

"Never!" Anne said determined.

"I'll train with you!" a dark voice said. Anne almost fell off the couch in shock. She could see her shock mirrored on everyone else's faces as well; even Pein had dropped his careface. She couldn't believe who she saw.

Her mouth popped open and she muttered in shock: "It can't be? How is it even possible?!"

**Muwhahah…I love cutting chapters in a way that makes people wonder! :D I might update soon if I get many reviews so you know what to do! Aaanyways I hope you enjoyed ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter, you wanna know who the person is right? *Yamato-scary-face***


	6. Chapter 6

Me: *Jumping into the room on crutches after Tsunade hit me last time* Hi guys!

Ino: Let me heal that for you! I have heard that there are some hot guys here. Where are they?!

Me: *coughing the word slut* I'll tell you if you heal me and do the disclaimer/claimerthingy

Ino: Hai! *Healing me* Okay so let's do this thing. Colafangirl93 owns Julie, Vilde, Anne and Hisako…and the plot of this story. She doesn't own any of the Naruto characters…the boys belong to me anyways…wait a second. So there are guys here?

Me: *snickering evilly* Yup! There are Gai's here

Ino: *not hearing the difference between Gai and guy* Ooh how do I look?

Me: Bimbo!

Ino: *gives death glare* Pfft you are such a Colaholic!

Me: Thanks! That wasn't ugly at all and it's true! *smiling widely* Now enjoy the new chapter here guys

Ino: *sweatdropping*

Chapter 6: Return

"Kakuzu-san?" Anne said her mouth still open in shock. Kakuzu looked terrible. His clothes were ripped almost everywhere. His mask was gone. He was dripping wet mud down on the carpet and was bleeding like crazy despite the fact that he had sewn himself together with his tentacles.

"How?" Pein asked quickly.

"I hid one heart underground…unlike Hidan I use my brain"

Anne huffed before she caught the double meaning and said: "So that means that Hidan didn't make it?"

"No. I'm sorry Anne-chan"

"But you have an idea on where he is right?" Anne said smiling weakly refusing to let the little flick of hope she had left fade away.

"No. We got separated. Hidan was far away from me"

Anne tightened her fist over her chest. She hated herself for getting her hopes high when she saw Kakuzu. Now it felt like her heart had been ripped open again and torn to pieces.

She didn't notice that she was crying before Konan wrapped her arm around her and wiped the tears away. "Shh it'll be okay Crispy. We'll find Hidan no matter what!" she said in a soothing voice.

Anne bit her lip and stood up. "Yeah, I know. Hmm let's start the training now!"

"Wait a second, who is our enemy?" Pein asked.

"A muscular man with a lightning and earth combo and two women who can use every element in my case. Hidan had about ten people who all could use different elements. I guess he defeated some of them, but obviously not everyone" Kakuzu said before he went to the great hall where people usually trained.

Anne quickly followed him while holding Hisako. "Eh Kakuzu? You might wanna change first?"

Kakuzu looked down on his teared clothes and got an "Oh-Gosh-I-totally-forgot-look". "Pre-senile!" Anne said and chuckled a bit.

Hisako hadn't noticed a thing and was still sleeping. Anne smiled at her daughter, stroked her silver hair back and said: "You are so beautiful. Just like your father"

Konan, who had followed her, said: "You want me to put her to bed? She looks very tired" Anne smiled friendly at the blue haired woman standing in front of her and nodded while handing Hisako to her.

Vilde, who currently had been sleeping on top off Itachis chest, woke up suddenly. The reason was a loud explosion-sound from downstairs. "What the heck?!" she said looking crept out. Itachi just looked impassive and said: "Hnn". "Let's go check what it is huh? It's too early to go to bed …not that we haven't already done that" "Hnn" Itachi said and stood up. They got dressed and started walking downstairs.

Julie and Deidara's body were connected in a rhythmic dance causing Julie to moan even louder every second. Deidara groaned in pleasure and breathed uneven. Suddenly they heard a loud exploding sound from downstairs they as well.

"Wanna check it out un?" Deidara asked but pouted to show that he didn't want to.

"Do I look like I wanna? Duuh" Julie answered and pushed his face closer to hers. Their lips united in a passionate kiss causing both of them to smirk against each other's mouths.

Vilde's eyes popped wide open in shock when she saw who was standing in front of her in the training room.

"Kakuzu-chan?!" she said. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Anne smiled exhausted at her friend. It was a bad habit they all had inherited from Hidan; he always called him Kakuzu-chan when he was forced to be polite just to annoy Kakuzu.

"Hmf!" Kakuzu said angrily. Vilde chuckled and went to give him a high-five despite the fact that she hates physical contact.

"So does this mean that Hidan is back too?" Itachi said with a careless expression as always.

Anne's head sunk a bit and she looked down on the floor. She muttered: "Do you think I would have been here training if that was the case?"

Vilde smiled weakly and said: "I suppose not. So what happened?"

Kakuzu threw one glance at Anne before he said: "Let's take a short break shall we? Then I can tell Vilde and Itachi here what happened" Anne nodded and went to get some chocolate and coke.

Kakuzu was in the middle of telling Vilde and Itachi the story when they heard a loud piercing scream. They all excluding Itachi of course, got horrified looks on their faces and hurried to the kitchen which was where the sound came from.

The sight that met them made Kakuzu chuckle, Itachi smile weakly and Vilde cry. Anne was standing with an empty chocolate box in her hands and an empty bottle of coke.

"I'm so going to kill Cookie!" she said and flexed her muscles. Kakuzu looked a bit frightened; they all knew that Hidan had helped her build up some muscles that would make a weightlifter proud.

Vilde snickered evilly and said: "If she ate up our chocolate she is going down!" Itachi just shrugged and said: "Hnn"

Julie was just finished zipping up her jeans when Anne and Vilde came running into her room looking angry as hell. Julie looked a bit a crept out as Anne's fist almost hit her in the face. It hit the wall behind her instead leaving a mark there. Vilde's eyes widened.

Deidara looked angrily at Anne and said: "Where the hell is the logic in smashing my girlfriend's face?!"

Anne tightened her fist and said bitterly: "She…ate up our chocolate and took the rest of the coke!"

Julie scratched the back of her head Kakashi-style and snickered innocently.

"Next time I'll hit you! For real!" Anne said and walked out of the room looking pissed off. Vilde shot her friend a death glare before she walked out of the room dragging Itachi with her.

Julie breathed relieved. Deidara smirked a bit and snuck his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. "Back to bed?" he said. Julie smiled and pulled him with her down on the bed...again.

"Hnn can I join the practice too?" Vilde asked as Anne and Kakuzu were heading for the training room. Anne smiled. Kakuzu just nodded quickly and asked: "What element?"

"Water" Vilde answered smiling proudly. Kakuzu nodded again then the three of them entered the room and started working on basically element training. Itachi stood against the wall watching Vilde. His inner Itachi smiling proudly at her as she managed one of the jutsus Kakuzu learned her.

**Who would have thought that I would bring Kakuzu back? :D No one? *smiling widely* **

**Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes. I wasn't in the mood of correcting my texts today. I have a large test in Norwegian tomorrow so I'll be doing a lot of grammar *sigh* **

**Aaaanywaays please review if you liked it…do it even if you didn't and tell me what to improve. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto or Ding Dong as I and Cookie call him. It's waaaaay waay easier to remember!:D

I do own Vilde, Anne, Julie, Hisako and the plot of this story. That's powerful!:D Muwhahahahah! Oh yeah that's right, I have finally mastered the evil laugh! Yay me!^^,

Anyways, do enjoy this chapter. I guess I have about 3-5 chapters left, maybe less so do review and tell me what you think of this story so far. And no, I won't make a sequel to this one because this story is already a sequel -.-

Chapter 7: Training & getting stronger

Julie's jaw dropped open at the sight in front of her. "Kakuzu-chan?! And why the hell are you two up so early?!"

Anne and Vilde smiled before they said: "The clock is 1 pm Cookie!"

"Yup, and Kakuzu here got here last night when you was busy say fucking Deidara?"

"Shut it Crispy! As if you and Hidan didn't do that every time…" Anne flexed her muscles causing Julie to shut up and herself to smirk.

"Are we joining the training hmm?" Deidara asked and snuck his arms around Julie's waist. "We sure are" she answered. Deidara smiled and kissed her neck.

Vilde and Anne rolled their eyes at them. Of all the couples Julie and Deidara was the one that kissed the most in public.

Vilde and Itachi was the cute and at the same time mysterious couple. They usually sent each other longing glances and exchanged unsaid messages using their eyes. Julie had a theory that involved Itachi using his Mangekyo Sharingan to show Vilde what he couldn't say out loud. When she had said this to Anne it had caused her friend to get mental images.

Hidan and Anne were…used to be the couple which spent most of their time on their bedroom or at the gym despite the fact that they had a daughter together. Even when they spent time with their daughter they used to make out. Now that Hidan wasn't present Anne spent all her time on training, both ninja and normal training, and raising her daughter.

Anne huffed and said in an apologizing voice: "I'm sorry…I just have to take a break and I need to spend some time with Hisako as well" The others nodded in understanding and let her walk out of the room.

Julie clapped her hands together and shouted excited: "Okay let's start! Wooohoo!"

Vilde sweatdropped and asked: "Chocolate?"

Deidara smiled a bit and nodded before he said: "I guess I'm not needed her since the person using earth elements just went out the door"

This caused Julie to look at him longingly and say: "I need you to be here…I mean, you can still help despite the fact that you have earth element and I have lightning right?" Deidara nodded and started to explain what jutsus he could learn her. Among them was one that Kakuzu could, the lightning release: false darkness jutsu and one that the great Kakashi could use, Rakiri.

"But that will take several years to learn Deidara" Pein said as he had heard what Deidara had said. He, Kisame and Konan had just entered the room.

Deidara nodded and looked concerned. Itachi on the other hand stroked Vilde's cheek, who smiled as they shared another secret together before he said: "I have thought about that. We need to use shadow clones to make the training even quicker and more effective. That demands a huge amount of chakra and that is supposed to be impossible-"

"It is impossible yeah!" Deidara said resigned. Itachi sent him death glares before he continued: "No it isn't! I have noticed that chocolate have the ability to increase the chakra amount with about 500%!"

Everybody except Vilde, Kakuzu and Itachi looked a bit shocked before they smiled. Pein nodded and did some weird hand sign. A few seconds later a huge pile of chocolate laid on the floor. Vilde and Julie looked like they were in paradise. Their eyes were wide open and they smiled like idiots.

"You have to teach us that jutsu!" they both squealed in delight.

Pein shrugged and said: "Later girls, when we have gotten Hidan back" They both looked very resigned but understood what had to be done.

In the living room Anne and Hisako was looking at some family photos they had taken before Hidan had left. Hisako was laughing while pointing at a photo where Hidan looked a bit like a monkey as she said: "Mommy, I think we have found the missing link!" Anne couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It felt good to laugh. She felt like she hadn't done that in ages.

Anne smiled and kissed her daughters silver hair then she turned to the next page where a family photo of the three of them appeared. Hidan was smirking while holding one arm around her waist. Anne looked happy. Hisako was laughing in joy. They were a cute family.

A warm feeling spread in Anne's chest as she watched the way all of their eyes smiled happily. Her and Hisako's brown eyes and Hidan's beautiful purple.

Anne reached out and turned to the last page in the album. It was empty. They had been planning on filling it out with a group photo of the whole Akatsuki plus the C-girls and Hisako.

Hisako looked curious and tugged her mother's long brown braid. "We haven't taken the photo yet Sparkle" Anne said.

Hisako chuckled a bit before she cuddled closer to her mom. Anne smiled and hugged her daughter. She knew that the time for getting Hidan back draw near. Soon their family would be complete again. Until then she just had to train harder than never before.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the awesome anime Naruto

Claimer: I do own Anne, Vilde, Hisako and Julie along with the plot of this story ;)

Do enjoy the new chapter and please review. That would make me really happy!

Chapter 8:

A loud explosive sound could be heard in the hideout as the walls collapsed. This time it wasn't Deidara's fault. Julie, Vilde and Anne all hi-fived and snickered.

Hisako watched with her brown eyes wide open looking shocked. Pein and Konan looked resigned. Itachi and Deidara looked smug. Kakuzu started mumbling something about how expensive walls were now a days.

"So are we ready?" Anne asked energetic. Pein nodded and said: "You are ready". The C-girls did their victory dance and Anne kissed Hisako on the head. It had been 2 months since they started training.

"You know what this means right?" Vilde said and snickered. Julie and Anne nodded. "Retrieving Hidan!" Anne shouted out loudly.

Julie hit her head and said:"Not yet! First we have to shop. What's a ninja without cool costumes?" Vilde snickered and got something from her pocket; it was Kakuzu's wallet. Kakuzu looked pissed and tried to catch them but the girls used the time-travelling-jutsu and got away just in time.

An hour later every guy in the Akatsuki was drooling over them. Julie smirked. Her short purple hair was wild as usual, but she got a forehead protector with a sliced symbol on it on her forehead. She wore a one-shouldered black mini-dress with slices where her thighs were. Under the dress she wore black see-through tights. Julie smirked as she saw Deidara wipe away some drool from his cheek while he stared at her with an intense look.

Vilde smiled as Itachi had a nosebleed. She wore a grey halter neck top which revealed her stomach and a short pair of black jeans shorts. Her lips were painted blood red and matched the cherry color on her long cherry hair that hung down her back. Vilde also wore a belt with her Kunais and a thin black scarf around her neck that had a function as a forehead protector.

On her back was the sword she owned. It was big and silver-colored and had the function that it could cut through chakra and make it flow through her own chakra so that she would possess the elements that the victim had and the victim would be completely useless from the very start the sword touched the person. Vilde evil-laughed and stroked the sword causing everyone to look a bit crept out.

Anne smirked and wished that Hidan would have seen her now. She wore a red pair of pants and a red corset with a pushup effect. The corset was so short that it revealed her belly button where a silver banana bell with a diamond hung. It was the very same she had wore the night she had met Hidan.

Red laces in silk were draped tightly around her arms and she had dangerous sai's in silver-colored iron in her hands. Her long brown hair hung down her back reaching further down than her waist. Anne wore black eye shadow and eyeliner and her lips were painted deep red by a lipstick. She looked a hell of a lot like Elektra. Anne smiled and tightened her fists as she said: "Let's go!"

Pein looked a bit resigned and said: "Look girls I know you are all fired up and want to go but we have to make some more plans before we leave" The three girls sighed and sat down in the couch.

"Okay these are the different teams; Konan you will stay here with Zetzu and Hisako. Julie you will form a team together with Kakuzu and Deidara. You will form team "Akuma". Vilde, Itachi and Kisame you will form team "Kowai". Sasori, Anne and Mada… eh I mean Tobi will form team "Akurei". I and my six paths of Pein will form another team. Is this clear?"

Everybody nodded. Konan looked disappointed; she had clearly wanted to get assigned to a mission.

Pein sent her a passionate glance that was invisible for everyone else than Konan before he continued: "Team Akuma you will search north, team Kowai will be searching to the west, team Akurei will be searching in the south I'll be searching the east. The first one to find Hidan and retrieve him or if someone needs a backup just say something in the usual way okay?" Everybody nodded seriously.

"Then let's go retrieve Hidan!" Pein said. Anne smiled like crazy. The rest looked normal, well at least as normal as awesomely hot guys and two insane girls could look. A few seconds later many huge poof-sounds could be heard all over the room and clouds appeared as everyone disappeared. The mission had started.

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucked :P I promise that the next one will contain a hell lot of action. A fight…or several ;) It will be a long chapter so it might take a bit time before I'll publish it (A)**


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the superslow updating, but here it is! A brand new chapter!;)

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. I do however own the other characters and the plot of this story.

Enjoy and do review!

Chapter 9: Complications

They were about 300 km away from the hideout when Kakuzu suddenly put a hand up to signal to Deidara and Julie that they should freeze. Kakuzu looked around with narrowed eyes for some seconds then he suddenly tightened his fist. His fist turned grayish and one second later a loud sound could be heard as the ground was totally crushed under them.

"JUMP!" Kakuzu shouted. The others obeyed. Deidara made a huge bird of clay that the others jumped onto. Soon all of them flew over the ground watching the shattered ground. Julie's eyes popped wide open as she saw four people jump up in the air. _Can they fly_? she thought confused.

"Team Akuma get ready to crush those people!" Kakuzu said. "Hn yeah!" Deidara said looking concentrated. "Hell yeah!" Julie said. She had gained her self-confidence as she remembered how powerful Kakuzu and Deidara were and not to mention; herself.

Vilde, Itachi and Kisame all stood staring at a tree. Vilde would have burst out in laughter about how idiotic it looked if it hadn't been for the serious danger in it. Suddenly about 30 kunais came fleeing through the air against them. They easily dodged them all.

Kisame smirked and started swaying his Samehada. "You want a piece of me huh?" he said. Itachi just stood there with his careface as usual. Vilde hissed and grabbed some kunais from her belt. "Wait" Itachi said to her. "We have to be patient" Kisame rolled his eyes and said to Vilde: "He is always like that". Itachi bit his tongue and said: "Are everyone on team "Kowai" ready to attack?"

Both Vilde and Kisame nodded knowing that Itachi would notice. "How many?" Vilde asked. "About 6. Two in the tree to your left, two behind us and two behind that rock"

"Impressive as always" Kisame said. "Hn". Vilde smirked. "Let's go get them!" she said and snickered evilly. "Hn" Itachi said and nodded. "Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Will those people ever show up? I hate waiting!" Sasori complained.

"Don't be angry Saso-chan. Tobi will cheer you up" Tobi said and clapped his hands together cheerfully.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi…we all know that you're Madara!" Anne said annoyed. Tobi started to stutter: "Whaaat? What does Anne-chan mean? Tobi is Tobi…Tobi is a good boy!"

"Good boy my ass!" Anne said. This made Tobi shut up. "Finally!" Sasori said obviously pleased.

"Is our enemy here?" Anne said. Sasori just nodded and drew a jutsu-roll up from his pocket. Anne started swinging her sais in her hands while licking her lip. "Now they're gonna suffer the same pain they made Hidan suffer…not that he didn't like it though…" she said before she started laughing evilly like a maniac.

Sasori threw her a look and said: "You really start to sound like Hidan" Anne smirked and said: "Fuck yeah!"

"Anne-chan shouldn't swear…it's a bad thi-" "Can you just shut the fuck up Tobi before I'll make you shut up?"

Tobi made an apologizing pose and said: "Sorry Anne-chan…Tobi didn't mean to be rude…Tobi is a good boy!" "Shut up you two…here they come!" Sasori said annoyed.

A muscular guy walked calmly towards them. He was obviously amused. Behind him came two women…they looked dangerous.

"Team Akurei get ready to crush this people until they're as fucking dead as anyone fucking can be!" Anne said and tightened her grip around her sais.

Pein looked annoyed. "I am the leader why isn't there any enemies here for me to beat the shit out of?" he muttered. "Okay Pein…we'll be heading back to find the others. The enemy needs to feel pain" Pein said to the other bodies. The others nodded before they started running faster than the speed of sound.

**Okay tell me what you think about it will yaah? ;) Or I'll send Orochimaru on you. It's your choice! Kukuku….**


	10. Chapter 10

New chappie! I hope you like it! It's my first time writing a fight scene so please don't kill me if it sucks.

I do not own any characters from Naruto, I do however own the C-girls and the plot of this story.

Do enjoy the chapter will you? ;) It's a looong looong one. It's even longer than Orochimaru's hair. Anywaaayss, review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 10: A fight to death for an immortal

Deidara turned the massive clay bird turn straight right where their enemies were. Four very tall men came flying towards them in the air. One of them smirked as he did some complicated hand-signs.

"He is a lightening-element user" Kakuzu murmured causing the one he talked about to raise his eyebrow. "Impressive, but let's see if you can dodge this. CHIDORI!" This caused both Julie and Deidara to smirk as Kakuzu easily used a wind jutsu to send the lightning back at him. The lightning hit two of the guys who felled down to the ground.

"Why dodge it when you easily can send it back at the enemy...I seriously don't understand how Hidan could lose against someone like this!" "Buuuurn on two people at the same time! Uhuh-uhu-uhuuuu…" Julie almost sang. This caused both the enemies and her two partners to send her weird looks.

Then one of the enemies started to chuckle. "When you say Hidan you mean that silver-haired religious cocky idiot right? He is buried somewhere around here" Kakuzu tightened his fist and said in a dangerous voice: "Hidan was maybe an idiot but he was a fucking talented and damn strong ninja and I swear to Jashin that I will kill everyone of you idiots that did that to him…for Hidan!" It was first then both Julie and Deidara actually understood how much Hidan and Kakuzu actually respected each other.

"He has already killed enough. He killed about eight people who could handle jutsus on S-rank level before we managed to bury him. He…Hidan if that was what you called that foulmouthed idiot cursed and fought until the very end. Hmm shall we call him a strong idiot?"

Deidara looked shocked. "Wow un. I think I actually just gained some respect for that baka yeah…" Julie rolled her eyes. She had gained just a little bit of respect for the silver-haired masochist she hated too but that was something she never would admit.

Kakuzu couldn't help but smile a bit as he thought for himself: "Hidan you idiot. Always a masochist huh? If you just had run away you had survived or at least been walking around in the house by now…"

Julie tightened her fists as she saw the two men making some hand-signs for earth element. "Kakuzu we need two lightning element users now so snap out of it ok?" she said a bit irritated. Deidara bit back a chuckle at his bossy girlfriend. Kakuzu nodded. "CHIDORI!" they both said in choir. Both of them felled to the ground next to them. "Just to make sure they are dead…Katsu!" Two bombs exploded near the ground causing the dead guys to be even deader if possible. Deidara snickered evilly and hi-fived with Julie.

Six people gathered in one massive group and started moving rapidly towards Vilde, Itachi and Kisame. Itachi wore his careface as usual and concentrated on getting some of the enemies caught in his Mangekyo Sharingan. As one of men started screaming in pain of no reason Vilde smirked at Itachi and said: "Way to go Itaachiii!"

Kisame snickered and hi-fived with Vilde before he started swaying his sword. Vilde smirked devilish and draw her sword as well. This made Itachi look a little worried but he kept his concentration. "Be careful" he muttered. "You know me Itachi, I'm always careful" Vilde said with as much sarcasm she could manage.

Kisame snickered and started running towards the enemy who had frozen 5 meters to their front. Vilde quickly followed him. Behind them Itachi had managed to get another enemy caught in his genjutsu as well. He soon bowed under to the genjutsu and felled down on the ground making it easy for Kisame to beat the hell out of him with his Samehada.

The four remaining looked somehow irritated and hissed at Kisame and Vilde as they were 1 meter apart from them. This caused Vilde to smirk even more. "Two down…four to get" she stated. "Piece of cake" Kisame snickered. "Wow! Do fishes eat cake Kisame?" Vilde asked. Kisame first irritated then he actually chuckled a bit. "All old jokes" Vilde cursed and wrote herself a mental note that said to find a new fish-joke.

"When I say now sway your sword to your left side okay?" Kisame said seriously. Vilde nodded. They waited some seconds as the enemy started running towards them. "NOW!" Kisame shouted. Both he and Vilde swung their swords slicing one of the enemies. One of them got away by jumping over it.

"Let me!" Vilde said and snickered evilly. "Watersword-no-jutsu!" she said causing her sword to change into water and press itself into her enemy's mouth and crawl around his body. Then Vilde snickered evilly causing her enemy to look really crept out. Kisame had already seen this jutsu before and joined her evillaughing.

Itachi just watched with his careface as Vilde somehow changed her swords material back to metal making it slice the enemy to death. Vilde and Kisame hi-fived. Itachi nodded impressed and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Let's go help out the others…" Kisame said. Itachi and Vilde parted then Itachi nodded and simply said: "Hn".

Anne hissed as she threw her Sai's at her enemy causing the man to get a small gash on his chin. He looked annoyed and said: "You bitch!" Anne just smirked. "Hell yeah!" Then she punched a hole in the ground where he stood with the iron hand technique she had learned from Kakuzu. "Is that bitch enough for you?" she said and evil laughed as she saw how he crawled to get up with all the stone crushing him.

"That was evuuul Anne-chan!" Tobi said and pretended to be shocked. "Fucking evil!" Anne agreed and hi-fived with Tobi as she knew that Sasori wasn't one for hi-fiving.

Sasori drew a scroll out of his coat and used it to summon ten puppets all carrying different weapons. He actually smirked as he sent two of the puppets on the half dead man in the hole and the rest on the two remaining women. "Let's see if you can handle this!" he said and chuckled. The women seemed prepared and dodged the puppets without getting as much as a scratch.

The man on the other hand was not that lucky and ended up getting two swords through vital organs. As he gasped his last breaths he hissed: "If you think this is the way getting your boyfriend back you're wrong…you still don't know where he is!" This made Anne hiss. "Look, I'm fucking going to find Hidan even if I have to look through the whole fucking world okay? This is what you can do; suck me bitch!" Then she showed him the middle finger.

This caused Tobi to run in circles like a maniac with his hands on his head while screaming: "It buuurns it buuuurns. Bad bad mental images for a good boy…" Sasori looked first shocked at Anne before he regained his careless expression.

"Feisty one huh?" One of the enemies asked and chuckled. She was blonde and really skinny. "Fuck yeah!" Anne shouted and flexed her muscles as she tightened her fists. She then looked at Sasori who nodded; this was something they had arranged before the fight had started. Sasori bit his lip in concentration and used some chakra strings to make Anne a living puppet.

Soon the two women were defeated but not without somebody on their own team getting hurt. Anne laid gasping on the ground with a huge sword through her stomach. Luckily it hadn't hit any vital organs but she had lost a lot of chakra. If nobody did anything soon she would die. Sasori looked serious as he tried thinking of something he could do to save the brunette who was on her way saving the only person she loved just as much as chocolate and coke. "Fuck!" Anne hissed as she felt the pain only getting even worse. _This is not good…_she thought.

**Thought I would make everything too easy for Anne now huh? Think again. *snickering evilly* Will Sasori or maybe Tobi find a way to save her? Or maybe they get some help from some others? And the big finale: will they ever manage to save Hidan? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. *laughing evilly again***


	11. Chapter 11

New chappie already!:D Woohooo! The last chapter will be chaper 12, which means that there is one chapter again after this one. So enjoy and do review! Or I'll send my science teacher on you…talking about science teacher: did I mention that I have summer vacation now?:DDDD I'm soooo happy!^^ Aaaanywaayss…

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, I do however own the C-girls, Hisako and the plot of this story.

Chapter 11: Whom to save?

Anne coughed some blood. It was clear that she wasn't going to make it despite the fact that both Tobi and Sasori had tried doing medical jutsus on her. Tobi was crying: "Nooo Anne-chan must live…she must save Hidan-chan"

Sasori walked forth and back to Anne's left. "Okay I'm going to take the sword out okay?" he said seriously. Anne just nodded and gritted her teeth together. She didn't mind the physical pain really, it was more the mental pain caused by the fact that she never would see Hidan again. Sasori counted low for himself then he pulled the sword out of Anne slowly and carefully. "Njii…" was the only sound Anne made as she gritted her teeth together to not let the pain take control over her. Pain was her bitch, not the other way around.

Soon all of the teams had gathered around Anne. "Criiispy!" Julie and Vilde screamed and looked horrorstricken at their best friend. Pein looked worried and thoughtful at once. "Have you tried medicaljutsus?" he asked. Sasori just nodded and actually looked a bit sad. "I've tried to think of something, but there really is nothing we can do…" Pein nodding in understanding.

Deidara and Itachi were supporting Julie and Vilde as they both had a breakdown. "Jeeez C-girls. Cookie! Crazy! I'm no…not fucking …dead yet…" Anne almost whispered with a weak voice. Kakuzu looked down at Anne and said: "I have found Hidan's location so we'll manage to save him" Anne nodded and smiled weakly. "That's …something at least" she whispered. Kakuzu nodded.

Kisame looked sad and it was very rarely you saw him sad. Pein started walking in a circle while looking really thoughtful. Anne looked at him then she said: "Just let it go Pein, save Hidan and forget me. But still do me one favor will you? Kill me now so I don't have to suffer". Pein first looked shocked then he got that thoughtful look again.

"Get out of my way!" he commanded the others. Everybody looked shocked at him. "You're not going to do as she said Pein?" Vilde said worried. Pein didn't say anything. _I need to play my role perfectly…_ha thought to himself. Then he walked and bent down to Anne. "Make sure the world will feel peace will you?" he whispered. Anne looked confused at him. Pein almost chuckled at her facial expression but managed to keep his careface as he drew his swords.

"Nooooo!" "Don't you even dare doing that!" Julie shouted angrily. Anne rolled her eyes. "Just let him do it okay Cookie? And btw, don't let any guy or anyone at all break you down girls. We are THE bitches remember?" Julie nodded but started running towards Pein with tightened fists soon accompanied by Vilde. Pein took the opportunity and stabbed Anne in the heart and in her stomach. First she got an expression of agony in her face then she felled lifeless to the ground. The once so-glowing brown eyes were not glowing anymore. "Peein! You basterd how could you do that? What if we actually could save her?" Vilde shouted so angry that the tears were pouring. "What do you think I'm doing?" Pein muttered.

"You shouldn't do it leader!" Itachi said. "Think of Konan what good would it do to sacrifice yourself?" Pein thought a bit before he answered: "Nothing…and everything". Then he activated the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique causing him to fall down on the ground and Anne to wake up almost healed and at least alive.

Anne sat up weakly looking confused: "Whaat? Why am I alive?""Crispy!" Julie and Vilde screamed in joy and hugged her. Then they looked over at Pein. Anne turned to look at what they were looking at. When she saw Pein laying on the ground coughing blood and gasping for air Anne's eyes widened. "Nooooo…" she screamed. Pein smiled and said weakly: "Remember …what… I said now…and go save that…religious asshole…"

Anne chuckled bitterly. Tears started pouring down her face: "What about Konan?" Pein closed his eyes and whispered: "Tell her …that I love her…she'll…understand…" Then he took his last breath and left their world. Anne couldn't stop crying. "Pein…you really shouldn't have done this…"

Itachi put one arm on her shoulder and said: "I suppose he thought that you had more power to change the world than himself…" Anne huffed and murmured: "Then I guess I have to fulfill what he asked me to do then…didn't you say that you knew where Hidan was Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu nodded. "He's just two meters from here under the ground. He is to you-" Before he had finished his sentence Anne had already stood up with an intense look on her face. A second later the hole ground was smashed with a radius on 5 meters. "…your left" "Follow your heart huh?" Anne said and chuckled before she threw herself at the ground to her left and started digging.

Julie and Vilde both sweatdropped. "Dry Crispy…dry" Julie murmured. "Dooh! It's me" Anne shouted from the 1 meter deep hole she had dug. A few minutes later they heard Anne's voice sounding real excited as she said: "Well hellooooo Hidan's leg…"

Kakuzu jumped two meters backwards in shock as one dirty leg hit him. This made everybody chuckle. Well everyone except Itachi and Kakuzu himself. A few minutes later Anne had found every part of Hidan's body except his head. She had looked through the whole hole. As she sat on the edge of the hole wiping some of her sweat drops away from her forehead she said: "I just can't find Hidan's head"

"Maybe he has lost it?" Julie said and hi-fived with a snickering Kisame and a laughing Vilde. "That is not fucking funny Cookie!" Anne said annoyed. "Damn right it isn't!" an angry voice said from the hole. Anne looked shocked then a huge smile spread across her face. "Hidan?" she nearly shouted. "Anne? Get me the fuck out of here!" he answered annoyed. Laughing Anne jumped into the hole again.

Just then a loud scream of pain sounded around the area. "Ouch. That fucking hurt! You stamped on my nose Jashindamnit!" "Er sorry Hidan…now let's get you home!"Julie snickered and started singing: "Stamp on his nose…stamp stamp stamp stamp…" Vilde and Kisame sweatdropped.

A few seconds later Anne returned to a laughing Akatsuki, Julie and Vilde with Hidan's cursing head in her hands. "Kakuzu will you lap him together for me?" Kakuzu nodded and started sewing Hidan together. Julie and Vilde were still laughing about Anne breaking Hidan's nose by jumping on it. "Jeez! It's not that funny girls. I thought it was a stone…eh no offence Hidan.." This only made them laugh even worse and Hidan to send her death glares.

"That was the last sting, you know what not to do Hidan…don't move that much!" "Oh shut it bitch!" Hidan snapped. Anne rolled her eyes and said: "Let's go home. I'll carry Pein" It was first then Hidan noticed Pein's dead body laying there. "What the fuck happened to that carrot and his other bodies?" Anne shot Hidan daggers and simply said: "Later okay?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and said cocky: "Hah I always knew that he would die like this…he should have been a Jashinist" This made Anne and all of the others see red. Anne punched Hidan as hard as she could re-breaking his nose and shouted: "Pein gave his life for me so just shut the fuck up and show some damn respect will yah?" Hidan's eyes opened wide in shock. _Just what have that bastard done for us?_ He thought and felt for once that he was glad for Peins existence.

He smiled a bit and kissed Anne lightly on the lips. "Ok, but let me carry him?" Anne couldn't resist Hidan when he asked like that. "Okay. Let's get home" The others looked a bit shocked at Hidan but started moving towards the hideout, their home.

**Yes I know that Pein probably would just get tired for a week or so when he's just reviving one person but I made him die (sorry) to make the story more serious. Hope you didn't get too angry at me now. I thought it was necessary to show that happy endings are not likely without making sacrifices, big or small. **

**PS: One word, REVIEW! Yes Cookie and Crazy, you too. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any characters from Naruto. I do however own the C-girls and Hisako along with the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 12 (Final): The end is just a new beginning**

Hisako beamed happily as she saw both Hidan, who had found it wise to put Pein's bodies outside, and Anne walk through the door. "Moommy! Daddy!" she screamed eagerly and ran the fastest she could to them. Anne smiled and hugged her daughter. "Daddydaddyda-" Hisako shouted. "Shut the fuck up!" Hidan said annoyed. Anne gave Hidan death glares as Hisako pouted. This made Hidan sight and say: "Sorry Hisako but dad is just so fucking tired right now" Hisako nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry daddy…I have just missed you soo fucking much…" Anne rolled her eyes. She was just too tired herself to yell at their daughters cursing.

Anne looked around in the hallway. Everybody who was supposed to be there was there. Well everyone except Pein of course and… "Where is Konan?" Anne asked. "She went to her bedroom earlier this day and since then I haven't seen her" Zetsu's dark side said. "Me neither" his light side said. "You are me you baka!" his dark side said annoyed. Julie and Vilde sweatdropped. "I guess she already knows. Nagato was controlling his six paths of Pein from here" Itachi murmured.

Tears fell down both Anne and Konan cheeks as Anne told her about what Pein had done. Itachi had been correct when it came to his theory about her already knowing. "I always knew he would do something like that…I have already buried Nagato…" Konan muttered and bit her lip. A

nne looked her into her amber eyes and said: "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you so much …and that he thought you would understand his actions as soon as you heard about it…" Konan just nodded and bit her lip again. "Pein…Nagato…I'm really glad you managed to save Hidan Anne…now will you please give me some alone time?"

Anne sighed mentally. It made Anne feel bad to see how much Konan suffered because of Pein's decision. "Sure…" Anne sat up and walked to the door. Just before she shut it close she looked at Konan one last time and muttered: "I'm sorry…" Konan didn't hear her; tears were pouring down her pale cheek as she was long lost in memories containing her and her beloved Pein.

Hidan looked in the mirror. Then he placed one hand on each cheek and screamed loudly and girly. Anne, who was currently filling the bathtub with water, jumped out of shock and fell into it. The loud splash didn't make Hidan stop screaming but the intense knockings on the door did. "Crispy! Are you okay?" Vilde shouted and knocked hard on the door. "We're coming in hn" Deidara said before he blew up the door. Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "You know you could have just opened the door right?"

Inside the bathroom Hidan was cursing and yelling like hell. They could also hear a girl laughing. "There's no stopper for real art yeah!" Deidara said and gave the broken door a puff. The sight that met Itachi, Vilde, Julie and Deidara when they walked inside was completely insane. Anne was rolling around in the bathtub laughing her ass off at something. Hidan was running after Deidara while yelling: "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF DEEPSHIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING BLOW UP OUR BATHROOM DOOR?" Suddenly everybody shut up as Anne started coughing like an old smoker. "Swallowed…some water" she coughed.

Anne then jumped out of the bathtub soaked in water making her white top see-through. This made Hidan forget about him being angry well at least until Julie said something. "Jeez Crispy! Did you really have to scream that loudly?" This made Anne start howling with laughter again. "It…wasn't me." "Really? Who was it then?" Itachi asked. Anne looked at Hidan who was actually blushing and laughed evilly before she gave them all a nod towards him. "Hidan…" This made everybody except Hidan howl with laughter again. Instead he showed them the middle finger and said: "Just fuck off will you! And where the fuck is my hair-gel?" Julie snickered evilly before she put on an "innocent" look and said: "I don't knoooow…" She then ran as hell out of the bathroom.

Hidan almost followed her but got stopped by Anne who clenched herself to his arm forcing him to stay. "Let's take a shower huh?" she asked and smirked. Hidan understood her mood and smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close before kissing her.

"Eeeew! Get a room you two!" Vilde and Julie shrieked. Anne rolled her eyes and showed them the finger. "Eh not to ruin anything for you guys but this is actually OUR bathroom as in o-u-r" "Oh fuck off!" Julie said and pulled Deidara with her out of the room. "Let's go to OUR room" Deidara smirked and followed her.

Itachi pulled Vilde with her. "Come. There's something I want to show you" Vilde smiled curiously and followed him quickly. "Close your eyes, I'll guide you." Vilde shrugged and did as he said. Itachi smirked a bit and grabbed her hand firmly before he started walking rapidly. "Aaaw come on tell me. Where are we going?"

Itachi couldn't help it; he chuckled a bit before he stopped making Vilde stumble into him. "I'll rather show you. Open your eyes…I must say I'm really shocked that you didn't watch" Vilde rolled her eyes mentally and said: "I hate spoilers!" Then she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that met her. "Do you like it?" Itachi asked. He wore his usual careface but Vilde could see that he was nervous.

She smiled as she looked at her surroundings; a beautiful garden with a lot of different flower, a fountain and an old vintage bench with enough place for two people to sit. "I love it!" Vilde beamed. "It's soo beautiful!" Itachi smiled. "Yeah…but compared to you its rubbish!" Vilde smiled happily and pulled him close. Itachi smirked just a bit and bent down to kiss her. It was a short but passionate kiss. "There's one more thing I want you to see"

A few seconds later he and Vilde stood by a bush with roses. Black roses. "They're special, just like you." Itachi said and placed a beautiful black rose in her long red hair. Again Vilde beamed. "I love you Itachi" Itachi smiled just the slightest. "Hn. I love you too." When they kissed this time Itachi didn't hesitate using his tongue exploring her mouth making Vilde moan not so few times.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Vilde said suddenly smirking as they parted for air. Itachi looked at her with his careface even though his mental himself was itching to know what she meant. "Hn?" Vilde smirked even more and let one hand slip inside his shirt rubbing his abs then she kissed him again. As they parted Itachi smirked himself: "Outside?" he asked. Vilde smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Yup"

Anne huffed as she sat down in the big cozy armchair on her and Hidans room. "Hisako is asleep...That's a good thing at least. Still I just can't get rid of that feeling. That I'm guilty in some way…" Hidan smirked. "The only thing your guilty in is teasing your husband to be. It's a fucking crime to be that damn sexy!"

Anne blushed. Then five seconds later she looked shocked and realized what he really had said. "Hidan? Did you just say my husband to be?" Hidan smirked and drew something out of his drawer. Anne gasped as the usual-so-rude Hidan sat down on his knee in the front of her and opened the little black box revealing a ring.

It was the most beautiful ring Anne ever had seen. It was made out of white gold and had a big circular sparkling stone in the color peach. "It's…so…beautiful…" Anne managed to say. "But Hidan what made you think of this?" This made Hidan narrow his eyes a bit and said: "Don't you think I can fucking manage to come up with an idea like this on my own?" Anne really didn't know what to answer so she just beamed happily and said: "Fuck yeah! Let's get married!" Hidan smirked and bent down to kiss his soon-to-be-wife who without hesitation responded to the kiss.

Outside the door Kisame, Julie and Vilde snickered evilly and hi-fived. "I told you it would work! Hidan seriously does everything to get his hair gel back. Has is ever occurred to him that he just could have bought a new one?" Julie said proud. Vilde rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I have to admit that this actually was one of your bright ideas Cookie…" Julie smirked again and did her victory dance.

Kisame looked thoughtful for a bit before it said: "You know what just occurred to me? Maybe Hidan actually wanted to marry her and that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. I mean they already got a daughter so why not get married too?" Julie and Vilde awed at the thought before they both shook their head and said: "Oooor just not." Kisame sighed and muttered: "You girls actually have a good point there."

Julie collapsed on her bed. "I'm soooo tired" This made Deidara chuckle a bit. "Need some coke yeah?" Julie smirked up at him. "Maybe that but I can think of something completely different I want right now…" "Weren't you tired hmm?" Deidara asked amused. Julie just rolled her eyes before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed so that he was on top of her. Deidara smirked and straddled her legs before he put one leg on each side of her thigh. Julie couldn't help but gasp as he let his soft lips move intensive against hers.

Deidara chuckled a bit as he heard her heartbeat speed up. "You'll never get used to this will you…yeah?" Julie playfully punched him and said: "Shut up and kiss me!" Deidara rolled his eyes but did as she said. It was a passionate kiss. As they parted for air Julie snuggled close to him and laid her cheek on his chest. Deidara smiled and stroked her hair away from her forehead. "I love you yeah" he whispered before kissing her lightly. Julie smiled dreamily. "I love you too".

Inside her room Konan stroked her hand over the little bump on her stomach. "I'll call you Nagato Junior…" she whispered and beamed. _I wonder what the others will say…_ In the back of her head the memories of the three of them together swirled around. Herself, Pein and Peins hand on her stomach. "I love you Pein…" Konan said and smiled a sad smile.

**Julie: Was this the last chapter?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Vilde and Julie: *pouting***

**Me: Cheer up guys! **

**Anne: You know what I've always wondered? **

**Everyone: *sweatdrops already***

**Anne: Why it's called to cheer up…I don't really feel happy when I see cheerleaders dance in their miniskirts**

**Jiraiya: Did anyone say miniskirts?**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Me: Gaah! By the city of toads where did you come from Jiraiya?**

**Jiraiya: From my mother's *cencored***

**Everyone: O.O Eeeeeew you perv!**

**Orochimaru: Not me! My father is a snake…**

**Me: Icky Ocky? What the hell? Is Voldemort your father?**

**Orochimaru: Kukukukuk… Nope. The snake in the first Harry Potter movie is…kukukuk…**

**Everyone: *crept out***

**Vilde: Aaaaaanyyywaaaays, Colafangirl93 would become very very happy if you guys reviewed and told her how she did!**

**Jiraiya: I liked it! Especially the kissing and the s-**

**Me: Thank you Jiraiya! You can get the heck out of here now! Well as Vilde said: REVIEW!:DDD This was the last chapter …its even longer than Icky's hair…**

**Orochimaru: Kukukukuk…**

**Me: Baaad Mental Images!**

**Jiraiya: You PERV!**

**Me: Get the hell out of here you two! Go bother Sasuke and leave Colafangirl93 alone!**


End file.
